


a ghost in an empty bed

by ashmes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Uchiha Obito Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashmes/pseuds/ashmes
Summary: “Do you not think I’ve already tried moving on? It didn’t exactly work out.”Obito huffs in annoyance. “Because you’re addicted to your own misery.”“One of the many things we have in common.”
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 17
Kudos: 198





	a ghost in an empty bed

**Author's Note:**

> hi ive been in a kakaobi craze lately so i wrote this hehe. idk if i exactly feel positive in my kakashi/obito voice yet so let me know how they sound to you?? also i didnt edit this but yknow c'est la vie!!!!

Long nights in the Hokage tower has made Kakashi grow used to the eerie silence. Made him hyper aware of the sounds of the crickets chirping loudly outside, the calming winds that make the shutters rattle against the walls.

How one moment it could be just one person alone in a room, and then, the presence of two just from chakra energy alone.

“I know you’re there, Obito.”

“Well, I should hope so, Bakashi,” comes the other man’s response, the sound coming from all directions as if he’s an unmaterialized spectre filling in the empty spaces of his office. Only when Kakashi’s about to turn does he feel the warmth of his breath hit the back of his neck, goosebumps rising along his skin and his heart stuttering at the feeling. “You are the Hokage, after all.”

Obito’s presence is tangible, a sturdiness behind him despite the fact the chair he’s currently sitting in is a barrier between the two of them. A warm emanates from Obito’s warm brown skin, the faint whisper of a touch of his bangs brushing against his ear. His hands are on the back of the chair, sturdy, his knuckles occasionally swiping against Kakashi’s shoulders. The faint smell of burnt wood and rain staining his skin.

More than anything, Kakashi wants to turn around to see him, but he knows the moment he attempts to move, Obito will keep him still. Only be seen when he wants to be seen. “And that has what to do with realizing it was you attempting to sneak up on me?”

“You’re Hokage, it’s your duty to be aware of any threats against you,” he answers with a chuckle. It’s nothing like the full-hearted laugh he used to give when he was kids, but it’s not mocking as it was those years ago during the war either. A new, unrecognizable thing Kakashi is still trying to memorize. “There was no attempting. I’m at your throat and have you at my mercy—you’d be a dead man already.” 

“Ah, I see,” Kakashi replies without any note of fear, but there’s a spark that shoots down his spine at Obito’s words. A familiar heat in the pit of his stomach that makes his toes curl unconsciously. “You’re a threat to me, Obito?”

Obito swivels the chair so that Kakashi is now facing him, arm still gripping the back of his chair as he looks down at Kakashi. Since the last time Kakashi’s seen him, his black hair has grown a bit, curling behind his ears, bangs framing his face and sticking up here and there. His eyes sparkle in the faint light of the desk lamp, something on the edge of dangerous and playfulness. A sharpness within the Uchiha clan that could cut anyone who wasn’t careful and got too close.

“Let’s see...” Obito starts humming in thought, pointer-finger tapping gently against the leather of the chair. Kakashi’s eyes are on the way his Adam's apple bobs when he speaks, the unmarred skin of his neck and how badly he wants to bite down and ruin him. “Do you feel like you’re in danger, Kakashi?”

It’s the opposite, really. 

Kakashi doesn’t answer him, merely pulls down his mask just enough, so that when he grips at the black shirt that clings to Obito’s body like a second skin and tugs him down, their mouths crash against each other into a biting kiss. There’s a slight gasp that escapes Obito’s mouth as he brings a knee between Kakashi’s leg to steady himself, the faint taste of blood that blooms on his tongue from the way his fangs must’ve nicked Obito’s lip. But Obito’s never bothered by any of it—in fact he relishes in this, the violence of their desperation for one another. Hands moving along Kakashi’s arms, moving up and up to cup Kakashi’s jaw and force his mouth open wider with the pads of his thumbs to take more and more from the kiss. Greedy with the shared need of each other.

His own hands move to grab at Obito’s hips to pull him closer towards him, take more of him into his lap, the other’s knee brushing against Kakashi’s crotch on purpose from the way he feels the other smirk against his lips. A shiver of desire passes through his veins, hot and wanting, and in retaliation slides his hands from Obito’s hips to grip and grab at his ass, force the other down as he thrusts his hips up to get his own friction. 

“Somebody’s desperate,” Obito mocks against his lips, a little breathless. With his hand still gripping his jaw, he forces Kakashi’s head back until it thuds against the back of his chair, nosing at the mask until more skin is exposed, nipping and biting down on the underside of his jaw, hard enough for Kakashi to clench his eyes shut. “What’d it take? Less than five minutes and you’re already hard, huh? Pathetic, Bakashi, seriously.”

Even if it wasn’t true, he’s too horny to argue with him. All this pent up irritation of dealing with never-ending paperwork and delegations on the village affairs has kept him in a building state of frustration. 

“Nothing to say?” Only when Obito pulls away from him does Kakashi open his eyes again, able to look up at him and see the way the other’s pupils are blown out, cheeks flushed, lips kiss-swollen and the slight cut on the bottom one. All they’ve done is make-out and a bit of heavy petting and Obito’s looking as fucked out as that one night Kakashi had spent fingering him open over and over again. “Ah, you like it then, don’t you? Makes sense. A pervert like you would love to be shamed for how much you want it, wouldn’t you? ”

Kakashi rarely feels sentimental, but when he does, it comes in random moments that wouldn’t necessarily qualify for sentimentality. But when he’s staring up at Obito, looking proud and loose, like he’s having the time of his life, he can’t help himself.

“I’ve missed you, Obito,” he admits. “And, yes, I do like it, but only because you want it just as bad.”

Obito pauses, and the grip he has on his jaw loosens, and there’s a twist in Kakashi’s stomach at the change of expression on the other’s face. The way the grin from earlier has fallen, and the way his brows pull together in confusion makes him wonder if the mood has been ruined by saying it out loud. But then, the pad of Obito’s thumb gently swipes along his jaw, soothing instead of rough like they usually do. 

They stare at each other, and for a moment, they’re both back there. Obito screaming at him about there being nothing left as Kakashi stared at the gaping hole where his heart was. The brief moment of honesty and vulnerability Obito ever willingly allowed for him. It’s not the same context, but the tension in the room is familiar, choking Kakashi in the same way. 

Because Obito’s looking at him the same way Kakashi will look at him some days, guilt-ridden and needing simultaneously, but knowing you don’t deserve what you want.

“Get up,” Obito tells him, before moving off him and dragging Kakashi up with him. He kicks the chair away from them, and Kakashi thinks he’s going to kiss him again, but Obito turns him around until he’s front pressed against the Hokage desk, a strong hand on his back pushing him face down until his cheek rests against the wood. “Spread your legs for me.”

The command with this position has his cock twitching in his pants. Kakashi’s not opposed to being manhandled, enjoys it as much as he enjoys giving it, but there’s a coldness to Obito’s tone that has him wondering if this was how he was planning for this encounter to go before Kakashi admitted out loud how much he’s been waiting for him to come back to him. “Obito…”

“Yes?”

“I want to see you.”

Another bout of silence. Except this time, Obito doesn’t still completely, his hand smoothing along Kakashi’s back, fingers dragging along the notches of his spine, simply feeling him. He wonders what Obito’s thinking, what his expression looks like, seeing Kakashi like this, bearing himself to him even with his clothes still on.

Then, Obito lets out a sigh, hand stilling at the center of his back. He leans over him, blanketing Kakashi’s body with the weight of his own, his hardness pressed right against Kakashi’s ass. Only when his face is nestled into the side of his neck, lips brushing against the shell of his ear and making Kakashi shiver in his grasp, does Obito ask, “Why?”

Kakashi’s brain is turning to mush with how close Obito is to him, how there’s too many layers separating him from what he wants, but he’s still clear enough to focus on this conversation. “Why not?”

At that, Obito lets out a little huff of breath against his ear, bemused. “That’s not what we do, Kakashi.”

Even without saying it out loud, Kakashi knows. They are not gentle with each other. They do not ruminate over the past, or think about the future of their possible interconnecting lives. This thing between them is carnal and of the flesh and a reminder of who they are now and what they were then. A monument to all the things they could’ve been, individually and together, if so many things happened differently or didn’t happen at all. 

This unspoken connection between them only exists because it remains unspoken. They fuck, Obito fills him on Intel he receives as he fights Konoha’s outside threats as his own form of penance, mess around a bit more, and he leaves again. No time to speak on what exists between them when they lay down together in the same bed because Obito never lingers.

 _It could be_ , Kakashi surprises himself with the suddenness of the thought. 

“Do you still want this?” Obito asks him, tone serious, shifting his weight from Kakashi’s back and Kakashi’s already missing the loss. It’s not like Kakashi couldn’t have broken the hold on him easily enough because Obito never pins him with the intent to force anything onto Kakashi. It had been Kakashi who first chased after this, who first kissed him, who first got down on his knees to devour him. “Answer me.”

“Yeah,” Kakashi breathes out, a little breathless. Allows the brief, tense moment of an almost admission slip from his mind so he’s not weighed down while enjoying this. “Is this how you want me?”

Obito lets out a little hum, amused, the seriousness melting away into something close to familiar. “For now,” he answers quietly into Kakashi’s ear, before ducking his head forward and biting at the space where his jaw meets his neck. That and his full weight pressing against him again, hips rutting into the curve of his ass, has Kakashi letting out a moan, rutting against his pants and the desk to get some relief in the pressure between his legs. It only encourages Obito, moving his mouth along to the meat of his shoulder, a free hand tugging down his shirt to give him room to bite and claim him with marks on his skin.

A moment later, Obito’s pulling open the drawers of his desk, rustling around. Groaning in frustration at coming up empty, he pulls back enough to properly search, his free hand sliding from his lower back to palm and squeeze his ass. 

“For fuck’s sake, Kakashi,” Obito mutters, slamming shut another drawer. “Clean up your space. How many Icha-Icha novels do you need with you in here?”

“I read them on my lunch break,” Kakashi supplies. “It’s a part of a series, Obito. If I finish one book, I want the next in line immediately. I don’t like waiting.”

“Was that a jab?” The other man asks, slapping his ass as if it was a punctuation to his question before pushing his pants down, then his underwear. Leaving him bear long enough before his hands are on him again, squeezing and feeling him up. “It’s your fault I can’t find anything in here. Ah, there it is.” He pulls out the bottle, chuckles, before dangling it in front of Kakashi’s face to showcase how it’s nearly empty. “Been busy, eh?”

Kakashi shrugs his shoulders before he answers, “You’re not always here, and I have needs.”

There’s a brief moment where Obito’s mouth thins in contemplation, but just as quickly, it’s gone. His hand’s smoothing over one of his cheeks, fingers moving in between to stroke against his hole, teasing and exploring and making Kakashi want more than what he’s getting. “Condoms?”

“Ran out from the last time,” he answers. “Kept meaning to get more, but I’ve been busy. Just go without.”

“You sure?”

“Mah, Obito, yes, hurry,” Kakashi responds with a wave of his hand, as if telling Obito to get on with it. He’s not one to beg, not even for this, but he’s growing impatient but Obito’s acting off in a way that makes him nervous. As if the other man’s losing his nerve about this, and Kakashi out of his own selfishness, doesn’t want to lose Obito. Not yet at least. “It’ll be good.”

Obito doesn’t question him any further, merely takes the bottle of lube and slicks his fingers up with it before reaching down, nudging roughly at Kakashi’s legs to spread them further apart before pushing a single digit inside, working him open enough to press is another after a few minutes. It has Kakashi sighing in contentment, eyes falling closed as he feels himself relaxing as Obito stretches him a little rough, just the way Kakashi likes it. 

It doesn’t take long before Obito replaces his fingers with what they both want, still mostly dressed from the way Kakashi’s bare legs feel the fabric of the other’s pants against him. No matter how rough their foreplay is, Obito’s careful at this part, slow to give and quietly assessing if Kakashi is okay. Kakashi’s more or less the same way with him when he’s the one taking Obito apart. A slow, unspoken moment of intimacy between the two that Kakashi sinks in to have.

They stay like that, intertwined, Obito breathing hard in Kakashi’s ear as he’s working hard not to simply clench down and take all of him. 

“Move,” Kakashi tells him, because he’s not sure he can take another moment of this careful stillness between them. Wants to hear the noises that spill from Obito’s mouth unintentionally, the way he curses his name at a particular thrust, or how he grips Kakashi so tight because he knows he won’t shatter under his touch. 

And he does move. A shallow thrust at first to simply feel how tight Kakashi is around him, to hear the almost-whine at the base of his throat from such little movement. It’s only when Kakashi starts pressing back, taking more of Obito within, does the other pick up the pace. Rolling his hips so that he’s deeper inside him, grip on Kakashi’s hips bruising with the effort to keep him still. Kakashi curses in frustration, only to be rewarded with a particular jerk of his hips that makes him moan so lewd and loud it sounds foreign to his own ears. It’s the tell-tale sound Obito always looks for before he snaps his hips fast, pounding into him so that all they hear is their shared moans and the slap of skin against skin.

Obito laughs a real laugh, despite the fact he sounds just as turned on as Kakashi feels. He’s leaning over his entire body again, the angle making him buried deeper in his ass, so that when he moves his hips it’s a slow grind against his prostate that makes him shake in Obito’s hold. “You’re a mess,” he whispers into his ear again, kissing and biting at the lobe until he’s buried deep inside, carving out a space for himself within Kakashi. “Do you know how good you feel? Think I could make you come just like this? Clothes on? Rutting against the Hokage desk all needy-like, huh?”

“You can certainly try.” 

“Naughty,” Obito teases, and there’s the air of laughter in his voice that makes Kakashi’s heart ache. He moves his arm underneath his chest, hand moving to grip at his throat, not enough to squeeze, but just enough to feel the way his pulse jumps against his touch. The action alone has him leaking, cock desperate to be touched. “You scared of me, Kakashi?”

“Never.”

The hand around his throat tightens enough to be firm, and he gasps as Obito pulls him up just enough for his elbows to rest on the desk, moving where the other man wants him. Obito pulls back, just enough that the head is nearly out of him completely, before slamming his hips so hard his hip bones crash against the edge of the desk, hitting his prostate each and every time. Does it over and over again, the mix of pleasure-pain and the grip Obito has on his throat enough to send him over the edge within minutes. 

Obito follows after a few more thrusts, spilling into him, warm and wet. It’s the first time they’ve done this without a condom, and Kakashi can already feel the eventual discomfort about having to wait until he gets home to clean himself, but there’s something about how filling and how it leaks out of him as Obito softens that makes his own cock twitch in the aftermath of his orgasm. 

Together they stay like that, both of them trying to catch their breath. Obito turns Kakashi’s head to the side at an angle to expose more of his neck to him, and Kakashi allows him to by lazily moving in whatever position Obito wants him. Nosing at a spot in his neck that’s sure to bruise as soon as tonight, Obito surprises him by kissing and mouthing at the mark instead of biting down. Keeps doing so along the expanse of his throat that Kakashi’s all but leaning back against the sturdiness of Obito’s body in order to take more and more.

Slowly, Obito pulls out of him, and the sudden emptiness is too noticeable for Kakashi to ignore. He shifts a bit, but Obito’s already leaning down to pick up the pants and underwear pooled at his ankles, covering him back up again. When Kakashi turns, he quirks a brow at the other man in a silent question.

“What?” Obito asks, tucking himself back in without acknowledgement of how casually attractive he looks right now. Hair mussed and kiss-shaped bruises starting to show up on his skin. “From the way you were sounding earlier, I thought maybe I was a little too rough on you and you might’ve needed the extra help, old man.” It’s somehow a blend of cockiness and concern that only Obito can make sound genuine. A mesh of the past and present Obito cultivating into the man standing before him.

Kakashi lets out a huff of a laugh, too tired to give anything more. His bones are melting from their solid form, exhaustion creeping in on him from the post haze of orgasm. “You’re the same age as me, so guess you’re as much of an old man as I am.” He shoots back, moving to take the fabric of his mask bundled against his neck to cover his face again. But before he can, Obito reaches out to grab hold of his wrist, stilling him. “Not done looking yet?”

“Shut up, cocky shit,” Obito retorts, brows pulled together in a look of annoyance despite the fact he’s watching him. It takes Kakashi a few seconds delay to realize his Sharingan is activated, although he doesn’t know how long for, but the moment it registers is the second Obito lets his eye go from piercing red to his midnight black. “You should see your face.”

“You should see yours.”

“Mm, nah,” Obito replies. “Wish I marked you up more than I did.”

Rolling his eyes, Kakashi pulls up his mask, and this time Obito doesn’t stop him. Merely watches as he sits on the Hokage’s chair, legs spread and leaning his chin on a hand that’s resting on the armrest, observing him quietly. Kakashi leans back against the desk casually, tilting his head at the other man curiously.

“Why’d you come here, hm?”

Obito shrugs. Usually he comes bearing news or intelligence Kakashi can use—that’s one of the first things Obito relays to him before they move on to the fun part of using each other. But tonight, it seems as if there’s a lack of anything. “Maybe I just needed a quick fuck.”

Humming softly, Kakashi replies with a suggestion that's been lingering on his tongue since the last time Obito came to visit, “You should stay the night, Obito.”

“Ha, you just want me to teleport you home, don’t you?” Obito sounds amused, swivels the chair around so he spins once, twice. Anything to not directly look at Kakashi. “Lazy ass. How are _you_ of all people Hokage if you can’t even do your own walk of shame back home?”

“I’m serious.” Kakashi straightens up a bit. “I would like your company.”

The humor disappears from Obito’s face again, and he stills himself on the chair. A tired sigh escapes him, and Kakashi already knows the answer before it leaves the other’s mouth. “I’ve already told you, Kakashi. That’s not what we do. You should find someone else to keep your bed warm.”

Kakashi sighs. This is a conversation they’ve been circling around for years now. “I’ve forgiven you for what you’ve done because of what you are doing in your present. You don’t have to punish yourself anymore for our past than you already have. We could have more than this, Obito, if you just let yourself.”

But it’s the same conversation again and again. Kakashi knows where this is going, because he’s been in Obito’s position more times than he can count. That no matter how many people forgive him, it doesn’t mean he’s forgiven himself.

“Just because you’re Hokage now doesn’t mean you decide if I’m redeemed or not, Kakashi,” Obito remarks. “I still have regrets… I still have more work to do. Spending time with you takes away from all that I’m doing.”

“Work can wait until morning.”

“Why do you want this so bad?” It’s a classic Obito move. Take what Kakashi says and throwing it back in his face. “Fuck, I could never understand you as kids and I still don’t understand you now. Pick someone else already. Get some self respect and move on.”

“No.” Kakashi is rarely stubborn, only when it counts. “Do you not think I’ve already tried moving on? It didn’t exactly work out.”

Obito huffs in annoyance. “Because you’re addicted to your own misery.”

“One of the many things we have in common.”

Narrowing his eyes, Obito glares at Kakashi before picking himself up. Kakashi sighs, already knowing where this is leading. How it always leads. 

“I should get going.”

“Of course,” Kakashi says, dejected and tired in a completely different way than his body currently is. “You know where I’ll be.”

Obito doesn’t say anything at that, but merely gives a nod to Kakashi before activating his Kamui to teleport out and away from the desk. One moment here, the next sucked away into his own secret hiding ground, leaving behind an imprint of his presence in Kakashi’s mind. As if he’s still nothing more than a ghost.

Sighing, Kakashi turns out the light, and makes his way home alone to an empty bed yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
